Junior Year
by JazzieFizzle
Summary: It was all a dare...God, i cant beileve i actually like the bastard" Kagome said with tears running down her face. Sango pulled her into a tight hug...oh Kags, i'm sure it will be alright.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys um author speaking here! XD umm ya please review its my first fanfic, hope you guys like it!! :D - JazzieFizzle

It was finally the first day of junior year of high school. No one saw or heard from Kagome over the summer, but no one thought she would change in a month and a half, but oh were they wrong. Everyone (Ayame, Sango, Rin, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha.) was in line waiting to pick up their schedules when out of the blue this extremely attractive girl walks over to Sango and covers her eyes.

"Ok who the hell are you and why are your hands on my eyes?!" Sango said a bit too loudly. Inuyasha looked at the girl who winked at him. '_Who is she?? Her scent smells like Kagome but she sure as hell doesn't look like her' _, And then it hit him, he ran over and was just about to hug her when all of a sudden, "Kagome!!" Ayame squealed. "Ayame!!, Why must you always ruin my fun moments of scarring Sango?!" The guys mouths drops when they looked over Kagome.

She was wearing a denim mini skirt with a lime halter top and black ballet flats, her hair probably doubled in length the last time they saw her, since she donated it to charity it was only like Posh Spice short, and now it was almost to her waist. They guys finally stopped gaping to find all the girls looking at them.

"Um…guys what the fuck were you staring at?!" Kagome asked getting a tad annoyed. Kouga walked up behind Kagome and hugged her leaving his hands wrapped around her waist, "Babe, I missed you over the summer, we weren't able to uh, well ya know" Kouga whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome turned him around and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, Kouga licked her bottom lip, she knew what he wanted but didn't let him access it just yet. He nibbled on her top lip, that's what made her melt letting out a slight moan letting Kouga slip his tongue in letting her flavor savor in his mouth, when all of a sudden they heard a giggle and then someone growl.

Kagome's eyes shot open as she pushed Kouga off her. Her face turned into a bright pink. She looked at Inuyasha and he was of course looking for Kikyo, but what she didn't know was that he didn't like Kikyo, he just was really good friend. Kagome was next in line to receive her schedule.

"Hi Mrs. Kaede! How was your 50th anniversary with Mr. Myoga?" Kagome questioned the receptionist, who also happened to be like a grandmother to her. "Oh it was great dearest, here's your schedule, I tried to do as much as possible to get you and your friends in all the same classes, but I don't know if it worked they wouldn't let me look at the schedules, they think I might give you all archery and drama classes." Kagome smiled at her and giggled as she walked off to the nearest sitting area with her friends.

Sango snatched up her schedule and compared everyones. "Woo!! Kagome we have all the same classes except for 5th period and 7th period." Sango said happily. Inuyasha glanced over and saw that he had the same classes as Kagome, besides 7th period. Kouga grabbed his girlfriends schedule and read it over, and then pouted. "Kaggiekinssss" She cringed, she hated that nickname, she gave him a death glare and replied, "Yes Ko-Ko-Kogua?" He cringed and then showed her his schedule, she frowned and then kissed him, well at least I'll see you at lunch. They all headed to Homeroom.

Kagome's Schedule:

1st Period: Chemistry

2nd Period: Art

3rd Period: Social Science

4thPeriod: AP English

Lunch

5th Period: Archery

6th Period: Calculus

7th Period: Drama


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating, but im like if-y about it plzz review!! :D Hope someone is reading out thr…-Jazzie

Kagome walked into her homeroom, Chemistry.

She looked over and saw Sango going to sit next to Miroku, she waved her hand to gesture for Kagome to come sit next to them.

Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome, when Kikyo came over and practically trampled on Inuyasha.

Kagome got wide eyed and moved out of Kikyos' way.

"Inupoo!! I misses you sooo much over summer!! I can't believe it's been so long!! It feels like we've been away from each other in ages!!" Kikyo said a little too loudly causing attention, she was always wanting attention, that's one thing Kagome **hated **about Kikyo.

"Kikyo, chill, one not you _Inupoo, _two I bumped into you about like 30 times over summer, three I think your secretly stalking me and four get the hell away for me!!" Inuyasha yelled a little while growling lightly.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "Hey, are you ok, I don't know if its true for all hanyous, but Kouga tells me when they growl, and they don't know that their doing it. And he says that when they really like someone its hard for them to control their demon side, that's why Kikyo is so jealous of…well Kouga told me something, but I don't know if I should tell you…" She pulled away from his ears.

He looked at her and thought over what she just whispered, while Kikyo was glaring Kagome down.

Kagome looked at her and rolled her eyes when she turned she noticed Inuyasha was looking at her weirdly and then he started to blush, he started to whisper in her ear, "Uh..Kagome what did that bastard tell you?! Did he, tell you who I **used **to like?"

Kagome nodded. He stopped whispering, "Well then has he told you why he is actually going out with you?! Has he told you about the--" He was cut off by Sesshomaru with a hand over his mouth, "Kouga can tell her after she does the thing." He whispered to Inuyasha. "Ok Inuyasha your going insane you make it seem as if Kouga was dared to ask me out! But that's not true! He loves me and your just jealous because I chose him over you! Your such an ass!!" Kagome stormed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Woooo ok ya I'm updating like crazy because I've got some really good ideas, and I'm open to some ideas :D , oh and sorry that my stories are so short I will try to make them as long as I can :D – Jazzie PS!! **I do NOT own Inuyasha in anyway shape or form, I wish but I don't . shout out to my best friend ALEXIA!! AKA LEXI!! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPIE!! Ya but thanks to all of you reading out thr plz review!! :D **

Kagome ran to the bathroom, she went into a stall and sank to the floor while leaning against the stall door, she began crying. She pulled out her phone and began to text Sango, when all of a sudden the bathroom door swung open.

"Kagome?! Kagome are you in here?" Sango said worrying.  
Kagome opened up her stall door and ran into Sango's arms.  
"Sa-n-g-oo, why—why wou-ld he he say things like that?! It doesn't make sense!! He use to be so nice until I started dating Kouga, and know he's all pissy!!" Sango tried to shush, Kagome and gave her a tissue.

"I know Kagome but listen we have to head back to Chemistry Mr. Myoga told me that we were going to do a lab today. So come on we should get going." Sango handed Kagome another tissue and led her to the door.

Sango and Kagome walked back into Mr. Myoga's classroom. Kagome sat in her seat and didn't even bother looking at Inuyasha. "Now class I will be passing out some pool kits that's are capable of testing all different kinds of pH and various water samples. We will be using Chlorine water, salt water, tap water, and fresh water I will be paring you into to two groups."

Mr. Myoga began to name of pairs when he came to Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Narakus' table. Naraku was an odd fellow, always smirking at Kagome from afar, always looking at any girl in a weird way, probably only having one thing on his mind. Even though he did have a girlfriend, but she moved to America after her dad got a transfer job.

Naraku and his girlfriend Kagura still keep in touch because she comes to visit about every other month, and in that one month, god know how many kids that woman will have. Anyways Mr. Myoga began reading off the pairings. "Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome, and Naraku and Kikyo."

Kikyo glared at Kagome, Kagome knowing exactly why she was glaring but could careless she didn't even want to talk to Inuyasha, in fact Kagome wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. Kagome got up and started doing the lab she poured in the salt water into the pool kit.

"Uh…listen Kagome about earlier I'm sorry, its just I don't want Kouga to hurt you. Its just that, I really care for you as a **friend, **and I don't want to see you get hurt." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome while pouring tap water into the pool kit. Deep inside it killed Kagome how he just called her a friend…maybe deep inside she really she cared for him…maybe more than a friend.

Kagome shook her head, _I can't like Inuyasha I can't! I'm going out with Kouga! They may be enemies but I LOVE Kouga, and if I cheated on him with Inuyasha he would just kill me!_

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, "It's ok I guess I'm just emotional because your accusing my boyfriend of acting like something I know he isn't but maybe I don't know, just help with the lab for now and we will talk about it over lunch." Kagome sighed and continued with the lab.

All of Kagome's classes went by really quickly seeing as how Inuyasha and Kagome weren't talking, and that she wasn't even paying attention, her focus was on Kouga and what Inuyasha said, about a dare, and how she overheard Sesshomaru, saying Kouga would tell her after, she did him…Kagome thought hard and long…wait was Kouga using me…for…sex? Kouga came bursting in the lunchroom when all of a sudden…

DUN DUN DUN!! HEHE CLIFFY!! Hehe you guys probably hate me!! D: but it keeps u guys reading right? Hehe well ill update soon u can guarantee that! - 3 Jazzie


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe you guys probably hate me for leavin you with a cliffy!! XD I would love to thank the people who reviewed, and to people who are reading my story! Plz plz plz review!! And once again im sooo sorry my chappies are so short, but this one I promise will be the longest one yet! (That's what she said!) XDDD

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT ****own Inuyasha and his gang in anyway shape or form. I wish I did but I'm soo glad that there are people on this earth who created him and the gang!! XD **

Where we left off: Kagome thought hard and long…wait was Kouga using me…for…sex? Kouga came bursting in the lunchroom when all of a sudden…

Now: Kagome walked up to Kouga and pulled him out of the lunchroom with tears already brimming her eyes. "Kouga, we need to talk!" Kagome said with mixed emotions. "Uh..sure..what's up babe?" Kouga said questioning but there was worry on his facial expression.

"Um, well Inuyasha told me some things, and then before he was going to tell me but then Sesshomaru covered his mouth and he whispered something into his ear, and he said 'He will tell her after he does her.' I thought I heard wrong, but then Inuyasha was warning me about something, so I thought I would ask you truthfully, are you just dating me to get in my pants? Was this whole thing a dare? Was us going out for a year a whole lie?" Kagome just poured out what she heard in the last hour to Kouga.

It was Kouga's choice to tell Kagome the truth. Kouga sighed, _Maybe Kagome will forgive and forget._

"Uh, Kagome its true, we all came over to my house and we had a truth or dare marathon, my dare was to ask you out and have sex with you, if I didn't complete the dare I would have to clean their house for a week! Kagome do you know how messy Inuyasha and Sesshomaru 's house gets?!"

Kagome looked him straight in the eye and slapped him. "How could you?! I loved you! And I thought you loved me! Was I just some play thing of yours?! Every time you kissed me you were probably thinking of Ayame in your head to get your mind off of me, after all you to were destened(sp?) to mate!! We have been going out for a year! Kouga that's a hell of a year, I wasted a whole year…on you!" Kagome screamed with tears coming down her face.

She slapped Kouga once more and she threw the necklace Kouga gave her on the one year anniversary.

Kagome walked back into the lunchroom face down, she sat next to Sango, but didn't say a word, she simply just put her head on the table.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was witnessing this scene, _This is all my fault! If I wasn't being jealous of Kouga, Kagome would have never found out and she would still be her happy self. What am I going to do? _Inuyasha thinks in his head here _Oh! I know since homecoming is in a couple of weeks I'll ask Kagome to go with me! _

Kagome looked up to see all her friends looking at her with concern. "What? Just because I found out my whole relationship was a dare and Kouga was just using me to get in my pants I won't be able to cope?! Well I can easily forget about him! Just watch!" Kagome said to her friends.

She walked up to Inuyasha and kissed him, Inuyasha was beaming on the inside, Kagome pulled away when Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into a passionate kiss.

Kagome broke apart from Inuyasha for air.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and couldn't help but smile, _Maybe I was dumb for going for Kouga instead of Inuyasha. Maybe I forgot what was always right in front of me. _

Kagome was pulled out from her trance when she heard a loud bang.

"You mangy wolf get your paws off me!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga growled in a low voice, "Stay the hell away from **MY **Kagome, she is mine, and I will not let her go!" Kouga looked over at Kagome swooped her off her feet and brought her into the hallway and kissed her passionately and moved over to her neck he bared his fangs when he was just about to bite Kagome, Inuyasha burst through the doors.

"Get your hands off Kagome! Don't you get it? She hates you!" Inuyasha began to turn into a full youkai, Kouga's was already a demon, but slowly becoming a more dangerous one.

Kouga threw Kagome to the floor, Kagome winced in pain and tried to escape when Inuyasha picked her up, she squirmed trying to get out of his hold, he did a low growl "Stay" He told her what to do and she listened.

Within a second Inuyasha dashed out of the hallway and out of school.

He carefully laid Kagome down on a patch of grass and examined her.

He was slowly turning back to a hanyou.

"Kouga…He didn't hurt you did he? You got thrown on the ground pretty hard." Inuyasha said still examining Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, _why does he care so much? Its not like were going out or anything…but maybe he has feelings for me…nah hes probably doing it to show how much of a friend he is. _She thought back to the kiss. _Maybe he does have feelings for me, the why he grabbed me after I pulled away from the kiss and Inuyasha kissing me with such passion and love, Kouga never kissed me like that…_

A slight blush tainted her face about thinking about it when she met the gaze of Inuyasha.

_"_Why are you…oh no I think I'm fine." Kagome said.

She stood up and tried to walk but kept limping. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the lunchroom.

As soon as they got their they saw Sango running up to them.

"OH MY GOSH! Kagome are you alright? Did that bastard do anything to you??" Sango said in worry.

Sango then spotted Kagome's ankle, a bruise has already started to form.

"Kagome!! Your, your ankle!! Its beginning to bruise!! Kouga did this…didn't he? Didn't he?!" Sango said while storming, to Kouga.

She walked up to Kouga slapped his face, back and forth, grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the groin.

Sango then just walked away.

Kouga was on the floor faced with pain.

Sango walked back over and said, "Well that's all done, Inuyasha why don't you escort Kagome to the nurses office, or go take her to Kaede's office, she'll know what to do."

Inuyasha nodded and with a blink of an eye he was out of sight.

Kagome groaned in pain since her ankle was being jostled.

Inuyasha stopped looked down at Kagome and saw tears running down her face.

"Ahh!! Kagome why are you crying?! My running didn't her your ankle that bad did it?!" Inuyasha said worrying.

"No, Inuyasha its just, that I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't believe you! I, I just wanted to think that you still liked me and you were jealous, but, but I should have believed you!!" Kagome said, then bursted into tears. "Um..Kagome I have a confession…"

CLIFFY!! XD hehe, yes I know you all hate me!! Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz tht was hard to type! REVIEW!! I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed and the people who added me to their story alert list. : hugs and kisses - Jazzie


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow!! I'm so glad I've been getting soo may emails thank you to the people who have added me to their alert story list, and to the people who have reviewed!! I'm sorry its taking me a while to upload. Oh and I am going to be gone from July 1st – July 25th… btw meh bday is July 21st!! I will try to update as much as I can, but I will be going to the Philippines in that time. So I guess I'll update from time to time if I have time. : – Hugs and Kisses Jazzie GAHH..BTW sorry my updating hasn't been as fast as usual I've been pretty busy with friends and check ups for school and stuff… sorrys!! READ ON! O.o…that was chessy…sorry!**

Last Time: "Um..Kagome I have a confession…"

Now: Kagome looked up at Inuyasha May I remind you Kagome was still being carried to Kaedes office so she could check out her ankle.

"Inuyasha what is it? You know you can tell me anything." Kagome said looking into Inuyashas' golden orbs he called eyes, but to Kagome they were a whole new world. (That was cheesy…hehe)

"Uh, well I wasn't the one who dared Kouga to do it, but Sesshomaru was, I should have stopped them, I'm sorry Kouga hurt you but at the same time I'm really happy." Inuyasha confessed.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in confusion and asked, "Why are you happy?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Well I….I think I'm in love with you." Inuyasha confessed full heartedly.

Kagome smiled and looked Inuyasha in the eye and pulled him into a light kiss.

"I knew I choose the wrong guy, when we were at lunch...the kiss I gave you the way you kissed me back with so much passion and love it warmed my heart, it was so not how Kouga would kiss me." Kagome blushed when she said this and looked at the ground.

Inuyasha grabbed her chin so she would look up at him, and he kissed her with as much passion as before in the lunchroom.

Kagome turned 50 shades of red as Inuyasha walked the way to Kaedes office so he wouldn't hurt Kagome's foot.

"Inuyasha, I love you too, but do you think we could hold off on the whole relationship thing, my heart needs to mend. You can date other people I don't want to hole you back but thanks for being such a good friend." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha frowned in his head, and walked into Kaedes office.

Their all still mikos and hanyous, and youkais, so ya Kaede told Kagome to heal herself with her miko powers.

She did and hopped off Inuyasha when the last bell rang for the day.

"Geez that took us a while" Kagome said to herself.

Kagome ran up to Sango and grabbed her by the hand and dragged Sango off to Kagome's Lexus Hybrid.

"Hey! Miroku was about to ask me out!! What did you do that for Kags?!" Sango practically yelled when they were in the car.

"Inuyasha just told me he loved me…and I said I loved him back…but that he should date someone else because my heart isn't up to it anymore. And then I just ran away. Sorry Sango, make it up to you by going to The Beanry?" Kagome said looking at the road.

Sango said, "YOU WHAT?! HE FINALLY TELLS YOU HE LOVES YOU AND YOU FREAK AND SAY WE SHOULD DATE OTHER PEOPLE?! HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO GO ASK THAT SKANK KINKYHO Kikyo TO HOMECOMING NOW!! Kagsss, why?? You use to be obsessed with Inuyasha, but now your all like, 'I don't know lets see other people.'"

Kagome pulled into the Beanry and cried while walking inside.

"Thanks Sango some friend you are." Kagome spat and walked inside locking her car when she saw Sango step out.

Kagome walked up to the counter and ordered a Chocolate Chip Frappichino, with a biscotti on the side.

Grabbed it from the casher person and handed her the money and walked to a booth.

Kagome grabbed her ipod out of her bag and popped her head phones in her ears.

Sango grabbed a coffee from the counter and walked over to Kagome and sat across from her, while she sipped her coffee.

Kagome didn't even lift her head. Sango looked at her best friend, and looked back down.

Sango thought to herself,_ I'm suppose to be their for her! Why did I have to go all pissy at her, god but I know Kagome's hurt but, she's been in love with Inuyasha since they first met back in seventh grade, Inuyasha had so much sadness and jealousy in his eyes when he saw Kagome in Kougas' arms snuggling up to him, he knowing that only pain would come to her later on, and maybe after finding out he would be his, but now Kinkyhoe might change that. _

Sango's thought were suddenly brought to a halt when she felt someone's hand grazing her behind.

Suddenly a loud WHACK was heard and echoed through the store.

It was no other than Miroku and Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't even bother lifting her head she already knew who it was.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and pulled her aside, "What's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Well, I uh kinda made her mad in the car, I kept yelling at her for being stupid about something, I shouldn't have done it but I knew she needed to know the truth." Sango said.

"You YELLED AT HER WHEN SHE WAS ALREADY SAD?! WHATS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!" Inuyasha yelled and stomped away sitting next to Kagome and hugging her.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha looking her in the eyes. Kagome looked around to find Sango, she saw her best friend crying with Miroku hugging her.

_Why is Sango crying? Is it my fault?? _Kagome thought.

Kagome got up and walked over to Sango.

"Sango…what's wrong?" Kagome asked choking back tears.

Kagome looked at Miroku signaling him to go to talk to Inuyasha.

Miroku walked back and sat across from Inuyasha.

"Why do you want to talk to me after I hurt your feelings…which I didn't mean to, but I just wanted you to know that you were going to get over Kouga eventually, he did break your heart but I know you loved Inuyasha the first day you met eyes with him. Then Inuyasha finally told you that he loved you and you told him you need your space, and Kagome I respect that but Kikyo has been on his case ever since he moved here, you need to tell him that you want him! Don't beat around the bush girl, he seriously just yelled at me for yelling at you and making you feel bad. You and him would be great together, and I'm sorry for yelling at you again…please please please forgive me?" Sango said/asked.

Kagome looked at her best friend and pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear, "Thanks Sango I'm sorry I like spazzed on you!! But your right I do love Inuyasha I have to go tell him!!"

And with that Kagome took off to the booth. Kagome walked up to the booth and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him away from Miroku.

"What the?!" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's lips touching his.

Kagome pulled away to notice Inuyasha staring at her dumbfounded.

Kagome looked at him…"Uh…Inuyasha not quiet the reaction I was hoping for..." Kagome said looking down at her feet.

When she felt a claw graze her cheek bringing her up to Inuyasha's face.

"Does this mean you love me?" Inuyasha asked staring into her eyes.

"Of course, I loved you ever since we first met, I guess Kouga just got a hold of me before you did." Kagome said.

Inuyasha pulled her into a passionate kiss when all over a sudden Kikyo arrived.

ANOTHER CLIFFY?! OH NOES!! Hehehehehehhee sorry guys I promise ill update faster…or at least ill try too. XD REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys soo much for the reviews, YOU'RE THE ONES WHO KEEP ME GOING! XD hehe, also thanks for the ideas!! I wasn't really thinking of a fight scene but I decided to make one!! So with that….READ ON READERS!! XD also….WASNT CAMP ROCK AMAZING?! Haha, sorry I like love that movie, and I was editing during commercials.

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT ****own Inuyasha and his gang in anyway shape or form. I wish I did but I'm soo glad that there are people on this earth who created him!! XD **

Last Time: Kikyo arrived. Authors Note: I absolutely HATE Kikyo!! I just don't like her so ya

Now: Kagome glanced over to see Kikyo step out of her pink Cadillac, Kikyo stepped out in a tight jean mini mini skirt, and a very tight and revealing tube top, your typical whore/prostitute (without getting paid that is XD) outfit.

Kagome smirked and pulled Inuyasha into a deep passionate kiss.

Inuyasha kissed her back with as much passion as he had in his body, when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Kagome looked over to see a much to real death glare coming from Kikyo.

"Inupoo!! How could you cheat on me with this…with this…lil hoe?!" Kikyo screamed never taking her glare off Kagome.

"First Inuyasha is not yours! He is soo mine get that through your thick skull, even though it probably there's nothing in there." Kagome smirked when Sango walked out of the Beanry to pop her ipod in Kagomes' car and turned on _Girl Fight. _

Kagome laughed when she saw Kikyos hand coming closer to her face when Kagome stopped Kikyos hand at lightning speed.

"Like you could ever beat me in a fight" Kagome laughed, while Sango took off her heels and placed them next to Kagome's when another girl stepped out of the car she looked exactly like Kikyo, except a different color tube top.

"Kogura, you take the one with the monk, I got the little miko." Kikyo hissed and threw her earrings to Kogura.

Kikyo kicked off her heels and ran after Kagome, Kagome was taking off her earrings and facing Sango when out of the blue she was pushed to the ground, hard.

Kagome pulled herself up and brushed herself off, Inuyasha rushed to her side, "God Kags are you ok?!" Inuyasha asked worried.

Kagome nodded and walked up to Kikyo and pardon my French bitch slapped her.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and knew what they had to do, they already saw Kogura and Sango majorly at it.

Sango had a chunk of Kogura's hair held firm in her hand, Kogura slapping the shit out of her trying to escape from her grasp.

Kagome and Kikyo at the time were now rolling on the floor Kagome getting punched in the gut while at the same time Kagome was slapping Kikyo in the face.

Miroku nodded to Inuyasha and they put their plan into play.

Inuyasha darted off to get Kagome and pulled her away from Kikyo and dragging her into her car.

Kagome cursing the whole walk there.

Miroku pulled Kogura off Sango and grabbed Sango's hand and tugged on it when she fell into his arms he picked her up bridal style and carried her to Kagome's car.

"Ok you two no more fighting for today, Kaggie you have enough energy to heal you and Sango? If not I have some meds in my care, oh and bandages, and I'm sure Miroku can help a tad." Inuyasha said.

"Ya I think I have enough energy." Kagome said, looking at her and her best friends bodies already beginning to bruise.

Kagome healed them up quickly, and looked at the clock in her car. "Oh shit!! Sango we have to go get ready for the music video." Kagome said frantically looking for her keys.

"Music video? Huh?" Inuyasha and Miroku said in unisons.

"Oh ya, you guys don't know, well were in a band called. _Girlicious_ By the way they are a really good band but the song I'm putting as the song theyre doing the music video for, is pretty intense. Ya, the song is called Stupid S, and you guys can help out, you can be break dancers, I'll call our agent right now." Kagome said.

Kagome called the girls agents, while Sango starting driving to the set.

Kagome: Hi Robin!! I was wondering if all our boyfriends could fill in for the break dancers on the set, I mean I know they worked hard but I promise they will pick up the routine!!

Robin (Agent): Well, I don't know Kagome, they have been working very hard for this and the routine took them about a month to learn, are you sure they'll be able to handle it?

Kagome: Oh they will when they see us in our outfits.

Robin (Agent): Well ok, but you guys better get here fast Rin, and Ayame are already here. I just told Ayame and she said she would call Sesshomaru for Rin, that way he would run here faster than Rin telling him, they would be on the phone for hours.

Kagome: Laughs Ok will be there in ten.

Kagome hung up the phone and put it in her jeans pocket.

"Ok you guys got yourself a gig as our break dancers. But you guys have to promise not to freak out or get all horny on us, because these outfits are pretty darn sexy if I say so myself." Kagome smirked when Sango pulled into the lot.

The girls led the way to the studio so the guys would learn the dance and went off to met with Rin and Ayame.

"Heyy sexysss" Kagome smiled when she walked into the room seeing them in the white bra and panties.

Kagome and Sango grabbed a pair of bra and underwear and they changed into their outfits.

(An hour later, they had to get their makeup done and their hair, the whole kit and kabodle, XD).

The guys were practicing the moves when they saw the girls walk through the set doors. T

hey were all in the same outfits, but boy did they look fineeee (XD I'm quoting my guy friend after he saw the vid).

They were wearing short short short plaid skirts, with white button up tops that barely covered their boobs. With plaid ties.

The guys mouths dropped.

"Uh, guys? Hellooooo?? Any of your brains working??" Kagome said while waving a hand in front of Inuyashas face.

"What? Huh, oh ya its just your outfits are really…wow!!" Inuyasha said eyeing his girlfriend.

Kagome laughed and winked at Inuyasha.

"You guys haven't even seen what we have to do have way through the shoot." Ayame said.

Sango smirked thinking about the guys faces.

"The best part we get to keep these after were done with the shoot" Rin said.

"Oh ya we were planning on wearing these to the Halloween party next weekend!!" Kagome said.

"Oh no your not your not going to any party dressed like this, all the demons would react, and if you were in heat next week they would probably end up rapping you!!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome not taking his eyes off her.

"Awww, someones jealous!! You just can't take me going out in this outfit, you'd probably get jealous because other guys would be able to see me like this." Kagome said while shaking her hips in Inuyasha's face.

"Ok enough fun and games you girls." The director (Mikey) said while walking into the room.

Kagome laughed and walked to where the other girls would be in the beginning position.

"Ready when you are beautifuls." Mikey said.

WOOOT!! KEEP READING READERS...tht was stupid...sorry XD


	7. Chapter 7

WOOT!! UPLOADING UBER DUBER FAST NOW!! I AM SOOOO BEASTLY XDD but ya this was orignally part of chapt 6 but it was a huge document so i split it in two so ya

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and his gang in anyway shape or form. I wish I did but I'm soo glad that there are people on this earth who created him!! XD **

Last Time: "Ready when you are beautifuls." Mikey said.

PS: (If you guys want to see the vid, /watch?vW6wEsPlIT30, btw Nic Ayame, Nat Kagome, Tiff Sango, Rin Chrys Stupid- S is an actual song its by girlicious, I hate that band but I love this song. : )

Mikey cued the music. **Kagome **_Ayame_Sango _**Rin **_All is regular

**They say she off the meter  
From the track through the feed  
Oh yeah I'm vicious, so delicious  
All the boys want to eat  
Go ahead and hate me baby  
I taste salty but sweet  
I spin the bottle so tomorrow  
There ain't no memory  
**  
Bring it up, burn it down  
Throw it back, another round  
Hey, I think I'm losin' control  
Take it high, bring it low  
Are you ready, here we go  
'Cause even if the cops is coming  
I ain't gonna stop

Let's do some stupid shh (yeah)  
You're messing messing with it  
Do some stupid shh (yeah)  
I know we're not supposed to  
But the hell with it (yeah)  
You dirty dirty baby  
Are you down with it? (yeah)  
Well then let's go do some stupid shh  
Tell me are you ready baby?  
Are you ready now?

**I'll be your after party  
Are you rocking with me  
I'll keep it hush hush  
While I does my thing on the D  
You want everybody  
Baby girl she with me  
**_But I'm not even tripping pimping  
I'm just doing my thing_

Bring it up, burn it down  
Throw it back, another round  
Hey, I think I'm losin' control

Take it high, bring it low  
Are you ready, here we go  
'Cause even if the cops is coming  
I ain't gonna stop  
Let's do some stupid shh (yeah)  
You're messing messing with it  
Do some stupid shh (yeah)  
I know we're not supposed to  
But the hell with it (yeah)  
You dirty dirty baby  
Are you down with it? (yeah)  
Well then let's go do some stupid shh  
Tell me are you ready baby?  
Are you ready now?  
Tell me are you ready baby?  
Are you ready now?

Giddy up, get down with it  
Get get down, get get down, get get down  
Giddy up, get down with it  
_**Get get down, get get down, get get down  
Giddy up, get down with it  
Get get down, get get down, get get down**_

Giddy up  
I won't stop 'cause this a hit  
Let's go do some stupid shhh

Let's do some stupid shhh (yeah)  
You're messing messing with it  
Do some stupid shhh (yeah)  
I know we're not supposed to  
But the hell with it (yeah)  
You dirty dirty baby  
Are you down with it? (yeah)  
Well then let's go do some stupid shh  
Let's go do some stupid shh (yeah)  
Let's do some stupid shh (yeah)  
Come on, come on, come on  
The hell with it (yeah)  
Aya Kag San Rin  
Let's go do some stupid shh  
Tell me are you ready baby?  
Are you ready now?  
Holla!  
Tell me are you ready baby?  
Are you ready now?  
Holla!

"Wooo!! Now all you guys have to do is edit right?" Kagome said between breaths.

The guys still had their mouths open.

Sango poked Rin and Ayame and pointed towards the guys.

They all rolled their eyes at the guys.

"Ya, you got that Kags." Mikey said winking at Kagome.

(Halfway through the song the strip down to their underwear.) Kagome giggled, then she heard a low growl coming from behind her.

"Oh Inu chill babyy, Mikey is like an older brother to so you have nothing to worry about" Kagome said and turned around to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked her up around her waist and kissed her while she was in the air. Kagome laughed and smiled pulling away from Inuyasha's kiss.

"Inu put me down now I have to go change back into some not so revealing clothes." Kagome said looking her boyfriend in the eye.

"But why?? You look too sexy to put on clothes." Inuyasha whined looking up at her.

"Ok you want me parading to the car seeing all these guys whistling at me and trying to hook up with me I'm fine with that, but are you? Come on puppy put me down!!" Kagome said looking at her boyfriend.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother. "Puppy??" Sesshomaru asked.

He then burst into laughter with Miroku.

"Hey don't make me tell him your nick name Flu--" Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru kissing her.

"Ohh Fluffy I love when you think you can stop me with kisses" Rin said smiling evilly.

"FLUFFY?! HAHAHAHAHA you make fun of puppy when your called fluffy?! HAHAHA"

Inuyasha said between laughs.

"Ohh Miruuuuuu" Sango sang devilishly.

Miroku looked at the Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Miroku saw what looked like they were still fighting and to busy to pay attention to his nickname.

Miroku sighed in relief when all of a sudden.

"MIRU?! HAHAHAHAA" The brothers said in unisons.

Miroku sighed, "Shut up puppy and fluffy".

The brothers growled, but noticed something was missing.

"Hey where are the girls?" Inuyasha asked sniffing around.

"We went to go change out of our outfits." The girls said in unisons.

"Ohhh…AWW!! But why?!" The guys said.

"Because your demons side would probably end up rapping us." Kagome and Rin said in unisons.

"Ha, Miroku doesn't need an outfit to do that." Sango said dryly.

Miroku laughed.

"Well we should head back, after all me and the girls have planning to do for the Halloween party." Kagome said heading for the car.

"We can drive you to your house Kags." Inuyasha said.

"Well I brought my car, and so did Sesshomaru." Ayame said.

"Well I can bring Rin, and Maybe Sango and Miroku can go with you and Miroku can drive you. You girls shouldn't drive you guys have been working really hard. We wouldn't want you guys falling asleep while driving right? So you girls will take naps and we will drive you to Kagomes…but I don't know how to get their so I'll follow Inuyasha, and since I drive faster than Miroku, Miroku you go ahead of me so you don't get lost, get it? Got it? Good." Sesshomaru said.

"Ya…I think we got it" Kagome said yawning and getting into her car.

"Ya meet you guys there." Inuyasha said while wrapping his coat around Kagome and helping her into the car.

WOOT!! Another day another chapter ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Omg!! SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING!! :P gahh, but ima try to update like for a while, and im gunna make the chapters much longer!! : 3 Jazzie

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and his crew, but I am uber thankful for whoever created him!! XD**

Last Time: "Ya meet you guys there." Inuyasha said while wrapping his coat around Kagome and helping her into the car.

Now: Kagome buckled up, and leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder and began to fall asleep as he drove to her house. Inuyasha's phone rang and he put on his Bluetooth (practice safe driving kids!! XD).

"Talk to me." Inuyasha said into his headpiece.

"Hey lil bro, were already at the house where are you?" Sesshomaru said.

"We'll be there in like 3 seconds I'm pulling into the garage as we speak chill." Inuyasha said aggravated that his brother has no patience.

Inuyasha woke Kagome up gently, Kagome mumbled out "5 more minutes!!"

Inuyasha laughed and picked Kagome up and led her through the garage door way and placed her on the couch Sango was on.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, and then Miroku. "Dudes how are we going to wake up the girls? Their totally tired, and they did have a pretty long day from what I've heard from Miroku."

"Maybe we can just let them sleep and whenever they wake up is when they wake up." Miroku said quizzically.

"Ya its probably best since they've already passed out on the couch" Sesshomaru walked up to where Rin was sleeping and kissed her forehead, causing her to move around in her sleep and wake up, she accidentally kicked Kagome causing a chain reaction of kicks, waking up all three of the girls.

"Nuuh, what the fuck? Rin why'd you kick me??" Kagome yelled.

"It wasn't my fault!! I felt something tickle my forehead and moved my leg how was I supposed to know you where there?!" Rin yelled back

"HEY! I GOT KICKED TOO!!...but Rin does make a point, so I guess it was like a chain reaction sorta thingy?" Sango said scratching her head.

"Eh, I guess. Babes, why didn't you guys wake us up?" Kagome asked walking over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, and said, "We just wanted you guys to sleep, you did have a long day after all, maybe this can wait until the morning, remember tomorrow's Saturday so you guys will have plenty of time, and its already 10:00, so I say wait until morning we can have like a giant sleepover thing, or they can all just go home, whatever."

"Woah, dude that totally made sense, but did you forget to breathe during your talking?" Sesshomaru said.

Everyone laughed when Inuyasha started breathing again.

"Ya, I think me and Fluffy will go home, I'm tired and I don't want him to be pooped when he has to carry me out of the car" Rin said while yawning.

"Ok, and me and Miru will leave too, so you guys can talk about todays events, and we'll meet up here around like 9 ish tomorrow morning. Sound good?" said Sango.

"Ya, I'm good with that, so… ya see you guys later!" Kagome said walking her friends out the door. She closed the door when they left and he and Inuyasha headed to their bedroom.

"Uhh, today was a long ass day, don't you think?" Kagome said.

"It was, so you should get to bed missy." Inuyasha said picking her up and laying her on the bed laying next to her.

"Mk, whatever you say babe, whatever you say." Kagome said yawning and falling asleep.

THE MORNING!!

_(__/watch?vIT-9lSSu658__ if you wanna hear the song) _

_It's a shame that it had to be this way  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry  
Maybe I'm to blame  
Or maybe were the same  
But either way I can't breathe  
Either way I can't breathe  
All I have to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way  
I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive  
Cause everything we've been through  
And everything about you  
Seemed to be a lie  
A guiltless twisted lie  
It made me learn to hate you  
Or hate myself for letting it pass by  
All I have to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way  
All I have to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way_

Kagome rolled off the bed and grabbed her cell phone off her desk. "Ugh, hello?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"OMG, KAGOME OPEN YOUR FRONT DOOR YOU DORKNUT!" Sango yelled into her cellphone.

Kagome laughed and jumped on the bed and tickled Inuyasha awake, they changed, brushed their teeth and opened the door.

"Morningggggg" Rin sang.

"Ya, what the fuck why are you guys here at" Inuyasha checked his clock. "HOLY SHIT, ITS ALREADY 11?! Kags babe I thought you set your alarm." Inuyasha said.

"I did I guess I didn't hear it…opps! Hehee" Kagome blushed and kissed Inuyasha.

"Eh it happens, might as well make brunch common guys lets make our girls some brunch!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically(oh yaa I totally just used a hugeeee word).

The boys walked over to the kitchen while the girls sat in the living room on the couch, Kagome grabbed her laptop and turned it on.

"So what should we plan for our Halloween party?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe we should do like a murder mystery party!! And then after that we can dance, but people have to show up in their costumes." Rin said.

"Ya!! Ohhh mmm geee that would be amazing!!" Sango squealed.

"Ok, then its settled we have the party on Halloween night, around what 8 or 8:30 ish, that why we have enough time to mingle, and dance and stuff, and I just send a event invite on facebook later after were done planning and we can have the party end whenever people feel like leaving, I guess we have it at my house, and people MUST be in costumes. Ok I just sent the notification." Kagome said typing away on her computer.

"Ok, that's perfect!" Ayame squealed happily.

Kagome sniffed the air and automatically her stomach growled.

Sango heard this and said, "Hey l wonder if the guys are done cooking yet…" Sango walked out of the room and sat on one of the bar stools at the island set up in Kagome's house, she was followed in by Kagome and Rin.

Kagome caught Inuyasha's eye and said, "Whats cookin' good lookin'".

Sango and Rin laughed, and Miroku presented three plates infront of them.

Inuyasha said, "We have your French toast, an omelet, bacon, a mini waffle, a doughnut, and a piece of rye toasted and buttered, and some orange juice."

Kagome licked her lips and took a bite of her omelet.

"Oh my god, this is amazing! Who knew you guys where amazing chefs?" Sango said scarffing(sp) down her French toast, and drinking her orange juice.

"Haha, well I'm glad you girls like, now eat up because after this were going shopping for our Halloween costumes…andddd decorations for the party" Miroku said stealing a bite of Sango's doughnut.

"Wait, how did you know about the party?" Kagome asked through eating her mini waffle.

"Sesshomaru and I kinda over heard you guys talking about it." Inuyasha said scratching the back of his head blushing.

"Eh, oh well you were bound to hear about one time or another…Wait aren't you guys hungry?" Rin said.

"Nah, we ate while we were cooking." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, ok." Rin said.

The girls scarffed the rest of their breakfast down and sighed happily.

"Ok then, Kagome you go get changed and then we hit the mall!!" said Inuyasha.

Ok my beloveds XD, here I leave youuu I will update soon!! 3 Jazzie


	9. Chapter 9

Hey sorry I haven't been updating!! Mid-terms, high school etc.. sorry guys I will be uploading a long ass chapter this week =) PLEASE REVIEW…..i don't think people are reading, I need feedback too pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :) 3 love you guys oh and I'm reading this really good story its called it started with a kiss, I think it absolutely adorable I def. think you guys should check it out! I really hope you guys enjoy this extra extra extra long chapter, so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating its been reallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hectic for me lately and my internet has been going bonkers so I'm like hmmm, cant go on msn, cant go on facebook…I'll continue with my fanfic. :D hope you enjoy!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING FOR IS A REVIEW IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO BE BIG YOU COULD PUT, "oh hey, it was good." And I'd be ecstatic!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! =]

Your one, Your only: Jazzie :]

**I don't own Inuyasha, does. But if I did I would totally give out copyrights for him so like you could own a little Inuyasha maybe a… Yash, or an Inu, or a, Nuy, or a In, or maybe even a Sha? X]**

**Last Time:**

"Ok then, Kagome you go get changed and then we hit the mall!!" said Inuyasha.

**Now: **

"Alright,alright geez Inu calm down! Okay well I'm stuffed common Rin and Sango you guys can help me get changed." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

The girls nodded their heads and walked upstairs.

Upstairs

"So Kagome what do you want to be for Halloween?" Rin asked looking for a pair of skinny jeans for Kagome to wear.

Sango looked around the room for a top and shoes when she spotted this spectacular baby blue halter top she ran too it and picked it up and then shoved it in Kagome's face. "WHERE THIS!!!!!!!!! IT WILL LOOK AMAZING WITH YOUR NEW TAN!!!!!"

Kagome looked at Sango and anime sweat dropped, "Sango I'll wear it but can you please shove the hanger thingy out of my face???" Kagome said looking in between the hanger.

"Oh, heh…sorry"Sango laid the top on Kagome's bed and looked around for shoes. Rin looked in one of Kagome's drawers and saw the cutest pair of skinny jeans, that were black and had little hearts on the back pockets.

Rin yelled, "Kagome turn around really quickly!!!" Kagome did as told scared to not do anything else and all of a sudden her life flashed before her eyes as she was flung to the ground with Rin trying to get the pants on her. (lol haha my friend did that to me once but we were in a changing room… so the manager was like…o.o'' whats going on in thr?xD)

Rin smiled starring down at how well the pants fitted Kagome, "Kags I am sooooo borrowing these if Fluffy and I ever go out to a club." Kagome laughed and nodded, "Sure as long as I get to borrow that cute little black dress you have in your closet, ya know the one with the silver sequence that trims the bottom of it and it goes just above my knees?" Kagome closed her eyes picturing that while Sango stood there and threw two silver flats at her head.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK!??!?" Kagome glared at Sango and tackled her to the ground when all of a sudden Rin toppled over both of them, all of them giggling at each other seeing that they somehow managed to tangle themselves up. All of a sudden they heard a throat being cleared. They looked up to see Inuyasha tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

Kagome sighed and pushed him out the door to put on her top and flats as all three girls walked down the stairs. Miroku just arrived through the door and starred pervertdly (sp? is there any other kind of stare for Miroku? xD) at Sango who was wearing black short shorts and a neon pink tank top that showed her figure perfectly, and little white nike's to match.

While Sesshomaru just noticed his girlfriend wearing a small light blue skirt that was kind of ripped at the bottom and a light green tube top and black flats. (they're all wearing black eyeliner and mascara).

The girls noticed all the guys' mouths hanging open and laughed while they walked completely down stairs, to the front door out to the driveway, while the guys quickly followed.

Inuyasha opened the passenger door to Kagome's car for her and closed it gently behind her as he slipped into the driver's seat as the rest of the group followed into the back, Sesshomaru next to Rin, Sango next to Miroku. Inuyasha starred the car and exited the driveway.

Kagome reached over and turned on the radio. Inuyasha's face lit up it was his favorite song 'Yellow' by Coldplay. (btw I love coldplay they are amazinn x3)Inuyasha looked in his mirror and Miroku looked at him and Inuyasha nodded.

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and lifted her chin so there eyes could meet and he started to sing, "Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, everything you do, ya they were all yellow." Sango smiled and blushed and looked down.

When they heard Rin gasp when Sesshomaru sat her on his lap and look her straight in the eye with nothing but loved filled in them he sang gently, "I came along I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do, and it was called yellow. So then I took my time, oh what a thing to have done, and it was all yellow."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome while they were at a red light and sang, "Your skin oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful, you know you know I love you so, you know I love you so. I swam across I jumped across for you, Oh what a thing to do, cause you were all yellow ." Inuyasha took her hand lightly in his and stroked his thumb against hers while he looked back at the rode while Miroku looked back at Sango and kissed her lightly, "I drew a line, I drew a line for you, oh what a thing to do, and it was all yellow."

All the guys smiled at their girls when all of a sudden they heard three beautiful voices, all the girls were harmonized, "Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful, you know for you I'd bleed myself dry, its true look how they shine for you, look how they shine for youuuu." All the girls giggled and smiled at one another.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped, "Wow you guys sound really really good with a song like that, not saying that your other song wasn't good either…especially with those outfits." Inuyasha laughed after saying that.

"Ya really, maybe you guys should try to write one similar to that" Miroku cleared his throat. "Look at that light look how it shines for youuuu and all the stuff you doooo ya it was all…PURPLEEEE!!" Miroku smiled and laughed really hard that he had to start gasping for air while Sango was crying her eyes out to see Miroku's own reaction to his own song.

Kagome turned around in her chair and coughed really loudly. They kept laughing, she coughed again only this time even harder. They both looked up at her and said, "What?? Sorry YOUUU didn't think it was funny."

Kagome hmphed and said, "Yea well I didn't think it was THAT funny to where your crying your eyes out and almost dying in the back seat..and plus were already here so can we get out of the car now?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Ya can we, I bet all the good costumes will be taken if we don't get in there soon!!" Rin whined giving Sesshomaru the puppy dog face.

"Ok, ok lets go I don't want you missing out on all the costume's so you girls go we'll meet you guys in the food court around" Sesshomaru checked his clock, "Ok so it's one now will meet you up around three?"

"I'm cool with that come on chickies lets shop 'til we drop!" Kagome said while giving Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and heading out of her car.

The girls walked into the mall and walked into one of the costume shops. The girls ran around the shop looking for the perfect costumes. Rin stopped at a rack and saw the sexiest and cutest thing she'd ever lay eyes on it was a Dorothy costume, it was (idk what thr called but the straps are like slid off your shoulder and around your forearm) it was white but it had a blue and white pattern on the skirt part of the dress and went up to the center of her stomach just below the breast line and two strings were hanging down it. '_Oh I guess that's how you tie it.' _She thought and it came with a little Todo (the dog, it's a stuffed one) in a basket and a cute little head band and red bows to tie your hair into pigtails. It also came with a killer pair of red hooker heels and high knee socks that stopped at her mid-thigh, she bet the dress ended at her upper thigh. Rin ran to go try it on.

Sango was looking around the shop when she saw Rin run into a changing room, she shook her head and laughed and went to go look for Kagome.

"Hey Kags did you find anything yet?" Sango asked coming up behind her friend. Sango saw in Kagomes' hand an amazing pirate costume. Kagome looked up at Sango and back down to the dress, she put it up to Sango and said, "This color would look so amazing on you!! You should go try it on!! GO GO GO!! Shoooo!" Kagome said handing her the costume and shooing her off to the changing rooms.

Sango starred in awe at the costume it was purple and it had red ruffles trimming the bottom hem of the dress and a black V coming from her neck down to her belly button, and it was stitched in an 'X' pattern. It was a halter dress and it came with arm sleeves that where black and had red stitches with x's on them and a cute little purple pirate hat with red trimming along the bottom and top, and to top it all off there were this AMAZING shoes that were black and went about knee length up and had purple over the top, it had string that looked like a fancy shoe lace but wasn't, it as more stitches in crosses. Sango ran into the dressing room to try it on.

Kagome laughed and continued to browse down the aisles, and saw the sexiest thing she has ever seen. Kagome grabbed the costume and headed for the changing rooms. Kagome put on the upper thigh length white nurse's dress and saw the lace-up detail in crosses in red lace! The dress had two red thin lines coming down from the top of her boobs to her hip. She could see she had a big amount of cleavage coming out but she didn't care, the outfit fit her like it was made for her! It came with a cute white nurses hat with a red heart in the middle, and in the middle of the heart there was a white cross (like a Jesus cross not like a X cross :P). It came with a nice stethoscope too, and these sexy red boots that came just above her knee. Kagome made up her mind this outfit was hers!

Kagome walked out of the changing room to see Sango and Rin comparing notes about one another's costume.

Kagome smiled at her two best friends and said, "You guys look sooo amazing in those costume's!! Rin OH MY GOD, you are such a sexy cutie!!! And Sango I told you that color would look good on you!" Kagome smiled even wider and sat down on a chair next to the changing rooms.

Rin and Sango starred wide-eyed at Kagome, "Kags, oh my fucking kami! You look SOOOO incredible!!!"Rin yelled causing attention to the three girls.

In the mall somewhere:

Sesshomaru froze in his place walking in the mall causing several people to bump into one another. "Sesshomaru come on keep walking. We promised the girls we'd be at the food court at three! It's already 2:50, let's go!" Inuyasha called over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru ran up to his brother, "I think Rin's in trouble. I heard a scream just now and I swear it was Rin's." Sesshomaru followed Rin's scent to a costume store. Inuyasha close behind while Miroku was still a whiles far from them.

They all met up and walked into the store where the girls where all changed back into there normal clothes they were passed out on the floor, but where was Kagome?

Inuyasha sniffed the air and smelt tears and something else he couldn't quite tell...KOUGA! "Sesshomaru, Kouga I can smell him, he was here! He probably ran off with Kagome, that bastard!" Inuyasha ran and followed the smell of Kagome's tears and was leaded to a store.

He stormed in and sniffed around to the changing room where he was confronted by Kouga. "Where's Kagome!?!?!?" Inuyasha snarled. "Heh, wouldn't you like to know."Kouga said, and with a nod of his head one of Kougas' pack came out and pounced on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let out a loud growl as he punched the wolf in the stomach and bit his arm. The wolf quickly reacted and mounded Inuyasha and clawed at his face and punched him in his stomach, and kicked at his ribs wildly while pounding Inuyasha's head against the ground. The wolf stood up and smirked looking down at Inuyasha.

"Good work now run along, I have to make precious Kagome my mate." Kouga said. Kouga dragged Inuyasha's unconscious body inside the changing stall and sat him from where Kagome was sitting, her mouth tapped up, and her legs and hands tied together.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as Kouga tore the tape off her mouth and un-tied her. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and slapped his face, "INUYASHA!!! Inuyasha wake up!! Inuyasha please!!" Kagome pled while Kouga tried to grab her. A single tear ran down Kagome's face and she buried her head in her hands. Kouga grabbed Kagome by the hair and threw her down on the ground, she couldn't deal with Kouga treating her like this, Kagome kneed him right in the groin and went over and kissed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't wake up, Kagome tried again but still nothing. Kagome broke down she cried like she has never cried before.

Kouga took advantage of this and laid Kagome down and moved her hair so he could have easy access to her neck. As Kagome kicked and screamed and clawed but still no prevail, Kouga kept getting closer to her neck. Kagome looked once more over at Inuyasha and saw purple stripes forming on his cheeks. Kagome's heart pounded she never confronted Inuyasha when he was a demon. Kouga licked Kagome's jugular and grazed it with his teeth, and just as when he was about to bite down he was thrown into the wall of the changing room.

"What the fuck?"Kouga looked up and saw that Inuyasha transformed. Kagome trembled in fear as she ran to put her clothes back on and out of the dressing room she didn't want Inuyasha to get in trouble for causing a death in an JcPenny (idk random store that popped into my head) and quickly stepped back out when she noticed that Kouga had been thrown into the back of the stall and was now being hung by the throat from Inuyasha's hand in the air.

Kagome looked at Kouga and she was going to regret was she was about to do but she knew she had to do it. Kagome slowly walked over to Inuyasha and was about to tug on his sleeve lightly, Sesshomaru yelled, "KAGOME! DON'T YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HIS DEMON WILL DO TO YOU! YOU'VE NEVER HAD AN ENCOUNTER WITH HIM WHEN HE WAS TRANSFORMED HE COULD KILL YOU!"

"I don't care I trust him, I just don't want him to kill Kouga in here. He can kill him anywhere else it's just that I don't want you guys to get sued!!" Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and embraced him in a hug, Inuyasha snarled down at her not realizing who it was before Kouga was thrown into another wall unconscious. Inuyasha was about to attack Kagome when a voice inside him called to him

**Mate do not hurt mate**

_What? She isn't my mate I don't know who she is!_

**DO NOT LAY A HAND ON HER! She is our mate, our other half. Do not harm her. **

_Fine whatever you know my soul more than I do. _

Inuyasha gazed intently at Kagome with his dark purple eyes. Kagome hugged Inuyasha tighter, "Inuyasha snap out of it please!! Inuyasha!!"

Sesshomaru ran to the stall when he felt himself feel pain, he looked over at Rin who fell out of Miroku's arms and down to the floor crawling over to him.

"Rin love, go back I have to snap Inuyasha out of his demon state before he hurts Kagome." Sesshomaru said in a gentle voice toward Rin. "No Fluffy, they'll be fine, I have a great faith in Kagome and Inuyasha's love I believe he's the one for her, as she is the one for him." Rin said faintly beginning to cough and laying down on the floor, Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style nodded toward Miroku which signaled him to follow him out the store.

Inuyasha could feel the human on him creeping up to his face and placing a small kiss on his lips. The smell of tears reached his nose, along with the scent of Kouga's blood.

Inuyasha's stripes began to disappear while his eyes turned back to the beautiful honey golden color Kagome loved.

Kagome sighed with relief as Inuyasha ran her out of the store and onto a resting bench laying her down gently before looking over her body carefully making sure that mangy mutt didn't hurt her, or worse he didn't hurt her.

Sesshomaru ran up to his brother with Rin in his arms and lightly put her down sitting so Kagome could lay her head in Rins' lap.

Inuyasha knelt down besides Kagome and gently brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Kagome I'm….I didn't mean for…did he…I'm gonna….are you alright?" Inuyasha had tears brimming from his eyes as he noticed Kagome was already beginning to form a bruise on her neck, leg, arm, and was developing quiet a large bump on her head. Inuyasha's ears pressed against his head. "I should have been there to protect you."

Kagome moved her arm and winced slightly but ignored it as she rubbed one of Inuyasha's ears pulling his face closer to hers kissing his lips lightly. "It's okay love, it wasn't your fault. I know you would do anything to protect me, and never ever hurt me." Kagome smiled up at him and laid her head lightly on his shoulder yelping at the sudden pain she felt on her head. Kagome lifted her head off Inuyasha's shoulder and lightly pressed her hand against it.

Kagome removed her hand and noticed blood. Inuyasha had already sniffed it out.

"Come on we need to get you to a hospital, and quickly." Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and ran to the hospital while the other couples all took the car.

At The Hospital

"Hi we're here to see ." Miroku said to the young nurse behind the desk. "Oh yes, Ms. Higurashi is in room 345, third floor, and it should be the fourth to your left." The nurse gave Miroku a dazzling smile and handed him her number, while Sango was glaring at her the whole time.

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck as they we're in the elevator as Sango ripped up the number. Rin and Sesshomaru we're laughing the whole time.

They entered Kagome's room and saw Inuyasha asleep in a chair right next to her bed with their hands linked together. Sango took out her camera and snapped a picture of the couple and smiled at them.

Inuyashas' ears flickered and he noticed that he and Kagome weren't the only ones in the room anymore. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at them, "Hey guys, Rin, Sango, how are you guys feeling?"

"Oh I'm okay Fluffy was licking my wounds in the car and I'll better now!!" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and hugged him around his waist while he nuzzled her head. "Ya I'm okay Miroku bandaged me up in the parking lot, so I should be fine." Sango looked at Miroku and smiled.

"How's Kagome?" Rin asked looking at her "older sister". "She should be fine, she had to get stitches on her forehead though, and she's got a broken arm, but other than that a couple or cuts and bruises she's been a real trouper." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and kissed her forehead lightly.

Kagomes' eyes fluttered open when she felt soft lips on her forehead. "Oh Inu it was just you. Oh hi guys!!!" Kagome smiled at Rin and Sango and used her finger to do a come here motion to them. Rin and Sango walked next to Kagome's bed and hugged her.

"So what are we doing about the Halloween party? We have like 4 days to plan." Kagome looked at them smiling.

"I think we should do it at my beach house, it will be a little chilly but its nice, has a pool, a beach, a hot tub, and an amazing dance floor, and tons of guess rooms so we could always stay there too." Sango suggested.

"Oh ya! That would be perfect and we could decorate it all Halloweeny-ish and stuff so we can head out there as soon as Kags is outta here!!" Rin said excited.

"Sounds good to me, I think I get released tomorrow so it should be could, Rin and Sango you guys can pack for me since you know where and what my costume is, and we can leave ASAP! Oh I can't wait!!" Kagome said happily.

Just then a Doctor knocked on the door and came in and grabbed Kagome's charts. "Hello , how are you this fine evening?" Dr. Jake asked.

"Oh I'm fine just a little tired is all" Kagome smiled up at the Doctor while Inuyasha was attempting to hold back a growl because was looking at Kagome intently and starring at places he shouldn't be.

"Well your free to go tonight if you please, but go to the pharmacy and pick up your pain medication first before anything, take two before you go to bed and you should be in tip top shape for the next day" Dr. Jake said handing Kagome the medication form.

"Thank you so much ." Kagome took the medication form, and Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and they headed off to the car with the rest of the crew behind.

"So maybe we should head there tonight? We can all go to our houses really quickly and pack and then we can meet up at my place and go. How's that sound?" Kagome asked laying her head on Inuyashas' shoulder.

"Ya I'm fine with that." Everyone said.

::After Everyone Packed and they are now at Kagomes' house::

"Ok so Inuyasha, and I are in the back back row, Miroku and Sango are in the back row, and Rin and Sessho are in the passenger and drivers' seat correct?" Kagome said putting the last bag in the trunk and Inuyasha closing the trunk for her and picking her up. "I believe your correct now lets go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin giggled out happily.

The couples got into their stated rows and talked amongst themselves.

"So Inu what are you gonna be for Halloween?" Kagome asked laying her head on his shoulder and joining one of her hands with his. "It's a surprise Kags, I don't want you knowing until the party." Inuyasha kissed her forehead, now take your pills and get some rest we have a long day tomorrow." Inuyasha handed Kagome her pills and water. After Kagome took her pills she fell into a deep sleep that she needed.

::THE NEXT MORNING::

Kagome woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Kagome rolled over in bed careful of her sprained (ya I know I put broken but its now sprained cause Inuyasha is taking care of her) arm, and rolled onto Inuyasha. "Good morning to you to babes." Inuyasha laughed and carried her out to the kitchen and sat her on the counter and gave her a good morning kiss. "What time did we get here last night?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes gently.

"Hmm I'd guess around 12 or 1 I'm not sure, but its 10:00 AM now and we have lots to do today!" Sango said flipping over a pancake.

"Ya we have to prepare for the party." Kagome said smiling. "Yep! I cant wait its gonna be sooooooo much fun!!!" Rin jumped up and down and clapped her hands happily while Sesshomaru was trying to calm her down.

::After Eating::

"So Sango and Miroku you guys are in charge of buying silver ware, plates, cups, candy, and desert baking items. Rin and Sesshomaru, you guys are in charge of buying decorations and preparing them around the house, also you guys are making punch and picking up soda. Inuyasha and I will be in charge of helping all of you, and food. Get it? Got it? Goooooooooood!!!" Kagome smiled at them and off they we're to the nearest Walmart, Target, Publix, and Party City.

WOOOOOOOOOOOO ok fear not readers I will be updating ASAP or attempting to anyway, PLEASEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEE I'll give you and e-hug if you do!! I'll even write you a MAJOR THANK YOU in the next story!! PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

-Jazziee


End file.
